Broken Glass
by ForeverUniqueIsCraziness
Summary: Love between to people is like broken glass. It could be broken and reassembled but it will never be the same. It could either be weaker or stonger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own G.I Joe and I never will, unfortunately, but I do own the storyline and my OC's.**

* * *

**Ch. 1—_A Past Better Left Forgotten_**

**…**

Chocolate hair whipped into a six year old's happy gray eyes. Her steel gray eyes were sharp and intimidating but had such an innocent softness in them, you'd melt at first sight. The six year old girl was the definition of adorable. Cute button nose, tiny in size, infectious smile and the uncanny ability to bend anyone to her will with those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

"—so I said, 'yeah, it's missing its brain, just like you." A pale finger jutted out and poked the little girl's nose making her enter another fit of giggles.

"Mommy, did you really say that?" She asked innocently, staring up at the beautiful woman she called a mother with those huge eyes.

The little girl thought her mother was absolutely beautiful. A perfect image of a perfect mother. Sweet caring smile, strong arms to squeeze her and a soothing voice. On top of that, her pretty face was just an extra.

Her mother's fingers pinched her nose mockingly before retreating to comb back her stray bangs. "Of course not, sweetie," she said. "Kamina," she fake scolded. "Did you really think I would say something like that."

"Of course not, Mom," Kamina grinned. "You're the bestest mom ever!"

"Best. Not bestest, best," her mother corrected.

"That's what I said!" Kamina whined.

"Of course, sweetie, you know me though—the perfectionist." Her mother rolled her hazel nut eyes jokingly. Her silky, straight black hair giving her an ethereal look. Kamina thought he looked like those perfect porcelain dolls.

"Mommy," she asked hesitantly, remembering how her mother was near to tears the last time she asked this.

"Hm," she hummed, her attention on parking their silver car in the parking lot of her Kamina's favourite restaurant. Kamina swallowed looking at the brightly lit neon sign, her mouth watered at all those delicous delicacies, waiting for her.

"Do you think I'd grow up to be as pretty as you?"

Her mother flinched, as if stabbed. Her eyes filled with pain. "Why? You're prettier than Mommy." She swallowed, her eyes fluttering from her daughter to her clamy fingers to the restuarant's double doors.

"But you're so smart and pretty and per—" Kamina shivered, feeling her mother's uneasiness fill the air. It felt like she was being squeezed, squeezed with guilt and hatred.

"I'm not perfect, sweetie," her mother mumbled, staring down at her hands and clenching them. She looked like she wanted to rip her hands off and burn them. "No one is—and I'm nowhere near perfect."

"Mommy, I didn't—"

"And neither was your father," her mother whispered in pure agony.

Kamina knew her mother still loved her father, it was _painfully _clear. It was torture to see her mother—a very sweet person—suffer because an idotiot played with her feelings, knocked her up, broke her art and left her alone. Alone. Single and pregnant with his child. How could her father do such a thing?

"I'm sorry," Kamina whimpered, seeing her mother's eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was trying to be strong for her daughter.

"It's alright," her mother blinked. "I…need to get over it, it's been six years."

"But Dad owes you!" Kamina shrieked in outrage, her gray eyes hardening. "He left you and dosen't deserve your forgiveness!"

"Kamina." Her mother said coldly, freezing her in the middle of a rant. It was so cold, enotionless and demanding it sent shivers down her spine. "I will no longer discuss this matter of _him_," she spat out venomously. "I don't think," she said calmer. "That we should have another arguement about this on your sixth birthday."

"Alright." She looked down guiltily, she knew she was already treading on thin ice when she asked about her father. But she just had to know. What was he like? And how—why—would her mother fall in love with such a coward? "I didn't mean to upset you like that."

Hazel nut eyes softened as she looked at her brunette angel. So innocent, so pure. "Well if you really want to know about your father," she turned in her seat to hug Kamina still in her seat belt. A very awkward but comforting hug. "I'll tell you a bit."

Kamina's eyes widened, she whipped her gaze up and looked straight into her warm orbs. "Really?" She asked breathlessly, before squealing and clapping happily. Her mother barely spoke of her father.

"A _bit_," her mother reminded before sighing. "He…was my entire dream of a perfect prince." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, don't interrupt," her mother scolded. "He was kind, trusting, thoughtful—but most of all he was persistant; he never gave up on his dreams, never sat down and said, 'I'm done.' No, your father is probably the most stubborn fool I've ever met. _Cute_, stubborn fool, though," she added dreamily. Kamina watched in excitement as her mother was lost in nostalgia, a wistful, loving expression in her features. Although, Kamina hated the man, she couldn't deny that her father both made her mother extremely happy and depressed at the same time.

"Wow." Kamina said dazed. "Was he a the president—'cause he sounds like the president."

Her mother laughed at her daughter's curiousity. "No, but he was in the military."

"He's a soldier?" Kamina's eyebrows rose excitedly.

"I guess so," her mother massaged her lip gently with her tongue and teeth. "Come on," she said coldly, the happiness now replaced with sadness. Utter sadness, the cruel and twisted kind that wrecked people's lives. "Our reservation." She said stepping out from the car and walking towards the doors, not caring if Kamina followed.

"Coming! Wait up!" Kamina called hastily, sprinting to catch up to her mother's long strides with her short ones.

Without looking, her mother locked the car as thy entered the building. The room had a low but marble ceiling with stone pillars with dragons carved into them. They stood on a carpeted bridge over a koi pond. "Ah!" A happy voice greeted them from the podium. "Ms. Akira, Kamina, welcome back!" A man with slicked black hair. Strands of silver disruptong the poor black. "Your usual table as always." He gestured behind him.

A rounded table dressed with a pristine white tablecloth that flowed down to the velveted floor. Two ocher coloured chairs sat across from each other, the silverware glistening in the chandelier's light. "Thank you, Mr. Chen," Akira smiled warmly at the middle aged man.

"Oh, no problem," Mr. Chen waved off her thanks, pushing them gently towards the table. "You and your daughter are my best customers and friends, Akira. Besides, it's little Mimi's sixth birthday." He cooed like an uncle.

"Alright," Akira declared, glaring mockingly at the owner. "That's enough: your smothering her."

Mr. Chen raised his arms up innocently and left them alone. A cocky smirk on his face. "That man," Akira cursed, her eyes narrowing at his back.

"He likes you," Kamina giggled her face lighting up again. Akira scrunched her nose at her daughter's accusation, a scowl amrring her delicate features.

"No, he dosen't," she insisted, redirecting her attention into the leather bound menu. "He is just pereverted."

Kamina's eyebrows furrowed, her lip curled up into a pout. "What's a 'pervert'?" She asked with the most innocent look.

Akira blanched, her face paled and she began sputtering. "A pervert? Well, a pervert is…uh…a…uh…um—"

"Never thought I'd see you bested by a mere child," a cold honeyed voice interrupted. Akira froze, paling even further, her face a mask of pure terror. "Akasha."

With a forced smile, Kamina watched in confusion and terror as her mother turned to face the stranger. His hair was midnight black, cold, obsidian eyes, well built and lean and wore a pristine white suit that fitted him nicely. "Tomisaburo," she said with fake sweetness. "This is a…uh…lovely surprise."

"Yes, it is, isn't it," he replied with a half smile that made him seem more damgerous. "May I?" He gestured to the table.

"Of course," Akira smiled tightly, her hand inching towards her hand bag.

Pulling a chair from a near by table, he placed closer to her mother and sat. "It's been far too long."

"Five years wasn't enough for me," Akira replied darkly.

"Is this her?" The man, Tomisaburo, nodded in Kamina's direction. A flicker of rememberance softening his eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes, this Kamina. We're here to celebrate her sixth birthday."

"Kon'nichiwa, Kamina–chan," he said with a wry smile.

"K–Kon'nichiwa," Kamina stuttered.

"She has his eyes," Tomisaburo turned to her mother.

"Yes, he had very recognizable eyes that he passed on to her," Kamina scowled. They were talking about her father.

"Kamina," Tomisaburo turned to her with a cold look. "Do you remember me?"

"Should I?" She asked her voice shaking. "I don't think I do."

"Well, I'm your mother's friend," he chuckled darkly when Akira sent him a glare. "And I've known since you were born."

"Really?" She giggled at the thought. "Mom never mentioned you."

"Well, she's mad at me," he replied fingering one of the knives. "And you know how she gets." Kamina nodded vigorously, remembering how mean her mom could be. "In fact," he waited until she looked at him again. "I even knew your father."

"Storm Shadow," Akira hissed venomously. "Don't."

"He was very violent," he ignored Akira's kick to shin.

"Mom," Kamina shrinked closer to her mother. "What is he talking about?"

"Well, you never told her?" He asked, the knife twirling in his skilled fingers.

"Nothing. He's refering to what your father did in the military."

"A very violent soldier…"

"That's not true, sweetie, don't listen to him." Akira grasped her daughter's hand tightly between her own.

"…And so was your mother," Tomisaburo or Storm Shadow—whatever his name was! Stabbed the knife right in front of her mother. "That's why I'm here."

"You're…" Kamina gulped, tears threatening to fall. "…Going to kill us."

"That I am," he replied, reclining back.

"Is there a problem here, Akira?" A friendly waistress interrupted, her gaze shifting nervously between the man she'd never seen before and the friendly scientist.

"No, Laura, just talking to an old friend." Akira replied smoothly, her hand tightening around Kamina's, a small smile on her lips.

"So have you decided yet?" Laura asked, pulling out a pen and notepad. She shifted her weight before discreetly moving closer to Kamina and her mother.

"No, I'm sorry, I was talking to Tomisaburo," she gestured to the white clad man. "And I guess we didn't have time to look at the menu. We'll be ready in five minutes." She glanced down at Kamina who gave a slight nod, as well as Tomisaburo.

Laura's eyes glanced at the stranger. She'd known Akira and Kamina for five years, and she'd never seen this man before. He worried her, his cold eyes made her feel weak, feeble. He looked at her as if she was an insect and he would crush her any second. "Alright." She said, her face an emotionless mask as she walked away.

"You never change," Storm Shadow commented. A flicker of rememberance flashing quickly in his eyes, reminicisinh all the good times they had as children.

"Some things, never do," she retorted, one hand grasping Kamina's hand while the other was gripping her leather hand bag tightly.

"No need to be restless," Storm Shadow smiled. "I won't kill you guys here."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye!" Akira growled, slamming the hand bag into his face, and picked up Kamina in single motion.

She ran so fast, Kamina couldn't think. She only realized she was in their car when she was strapped into the back seat. The tires squealed as they drove away, Kamina being forced into the cushions by the force.

Kamina risked taking a look back. She knew that man was trying to kill them but her six year old curiousity wanted to know if he followed them. Her curiousity won against her better jusgement and she looked back. He stood there, in the parking lot without a care in the world. His hands shoved in the middle of his pockets, his body relaxed.

"Mom," Kamina whimpered. "I'm scared."

Hazel nut eyes looked back at her from the rear view mirror. "I know, sweetheart." A sharp turn, that threw Kamina into the right door. "That's why we're going to Auntie Jay's tonight. A sleepover."

"A sleepover?" She perked up.

"Yeah," Akira replied pulling into a drive way behind a glossy red convertable.

"We're already here?" Kamina asked bewildered. It usually took at least half an hour to get to Jay's house from the restaurant. It bareky seemed like five minutes.

"Yeah, we are," Akira replied, her heels clacking against the pavement. She threw open the trunk and pulled out to overnight bags that she stowed there in case of emergencies. "Come on," she grabbed Kamina's wrist roughly and slammed the carbdoor, not caring to lock the car.

"Oh!" Kamina hissed as she was dragged to the front door of the spacious home.

Akira cut her look before pressing the doorbell. "Coming!" A sweet voice shouted. Kamina smiled as they were freeted with familiar russet waves and gorgeus blue–green eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We're staying the night." Akira answered, stepping around Jay and leading herself and Kamina up the stairs to the spare bedroom, Jay hot on their heels. "Hope you don't mind, Jay!"

* * *

**...**

Akira walked down the flight of stairs. Her feet falling heavily and the aura around her sullen and depressed. Her naturally pale skin now seemed to be even paler, you could practically see right through her! Her silky hair now hung in tangled knots, its shine lost. The happy twinkle in her eyes was replaced with tiredness, evident by the deep bags that hung below her eyes.

"What happened?" Jay asked worriedly. She had seem the news report and she definately wanted to know who had tried to harm her sister figure.

"I met an old friend," Akira said bluntly, giving up trying to fix her clothes and hair.

"More like an enemy!" Akira's eyes snapped up and bore into Jay's. "I saw the news report…" Jay admitted softly, biting her lip. "Who was he?"

"My past," Akira answered, managing to pull her hair back in a ponytail. "And its come back to bite me in the ass." Her fingers clasped the door knob, before moving to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Jay glanced at the wall clock. "At ten?"

"A drive," Akira's voice reached her ears just as she pulled out the drive way.

"Be careful," Jay murmured in worry.

* * *

**...**

Kamina blinked dazed. She cringed back as she was blinded by brightness. She blinked several times before realizing she wasn't in her own bedroom. "Where am I?" She murmured to herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Sunlight filtered through the pale blue curtains.

Her fingers reached up and rubbed the 'sand' from her eyes. Quietly, she creeped theough the bedroom's door and down the oak stairs. "Mommy?" She asked quietly.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!" Her mother called. Kamina sighed in relief. Then, a delicious, mouthwatering smell filled her nose. She closed her eyes and moaned, licking her lips. Bacon.

"Mom?" Kamina asked, peering into the kitchen. Akira turned towards her, a frying pan filled with bacon in one hand, the other holding a plate. "Where are we?"

"You don't know where you are?" A familiar voice gasped hurtfully. "You wound me!"

"Auntie Jay!" She cried, running into the red head's open arms. Jay laughed, picked up Kamina and spun her around. "Now I remember!" Kamina exclaimed once they stopped spinning. "We had a sleepover!"

Jay and Akira exchanged a look over Kamina's chocolate head.

"Yeah, we did," Akira agrees, setting the bacon-filled plate down on the granite counter. "Breakfast is served." She smiled.

"Yes!" Kamina squealed, falling out of Jay's arms and sat on the tall swivel chair. You could hear the crunch of the bacon as she muched happily.

Padding softly over to Akira, Jay whispered quietly to her. "She dosen't remember. Anything."

"I know," Akira whispered back. "But it's better that way."

"Why?" Jay gave her an incredulous look.

"Because some things are better left forgotten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2—_Stakeout __or Babysitting?__  
_**

**G.I Joes Hidden Operations Base**

"Ah," Duke reclined on the bench press. A dark jagged V on his gray muscle shirt ran down from its collar to the middle of his chest. "That felt great!"

"So," Ripcord smirked. "How are things with you and Anna?"

"Anna?" A look of confusion on his face. "She's doing great—Doc says he might be able to cure her of the nanomites."

Ripcord chuckled, "I didn't mean that. I meant—"

"He means if you and Anna are—you know—an item!" Heavy Duty called from the treadmills, sweating alongside Scarlett.

"Oh," Duke muttered embarassed, he scratched the back of his head. "Kind of."

"'Kind of'?" Scarlett repeated, pulling out her earbuds. "That isn't a proper answer. Only 'yes' and 'no' qualify as a proper answer—of course, without an explanation."

"That's none of your business," Duke looked pointedly at all of them. "And I thought you hated Anna!" Duke accused, Scarlett shrugged and continued running.

"It is interesting though," Breaker piped up from behind his laptop.

"Not you too!" Duke complained.

They all laughed at that. All but Snake Eyes. His attention was solely on polishing his katanas. Discreetly, he shook his head at his team mates childish behaviour and outbursts. But, he had to admit, they were working extremely well together. Even with the two new additions to their team—three, if Anna recovered from the nanomites.

"Alpha Team!" Stone jogged into the rec. room, gaining everyone's attention immediately. "Hawk wants you."

"Yes!" Ripcordf fist pumped. "New mission," he smiled mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"You won't be saying that once you find out what kind of mission it is," Stone chuckled, walking with them towards Hawk's office.

"Hey, Stone!" Duke jogged over to said Joe. "You know what kind of mission it is?"

"You ever hear about Dr. Akira Tenjou of the IPA weapons company?" He asked.

"Dr. Who?" Duke asked the same time Ripcord asked, "'IPA'?"

Breaker sighed. "IPA: Invasion and Protection Arms." He explained. "Dr. Akira Tenjou is the leading scientist of the company. She's amazingly creative—and her designs! Pure genius."

"You lost me," Ripcord shook his head.

Scarlett sighed at the annoyingly loud—and sweet—man. "Dr. Tenjou is a weapons specialist and designer, specializing in building advanced weaponary. One of the best—if not the best. She designed the Enhancer Suits."

"Wow," Duke breathed while Ripcord let out alow whistle.

"A lot of people have been trying to buy her off of IPA—"

"And has been a prime target for kidnapping and assassination," General Hawk cut off and finished Heavy Duty's sentence.

"Sir," they said, saluting at the General. He nodded from his spot on his wheel chair. A grim expression on his features.

"I called you here about your next mission," he annouced. Confirming their suspicions. "Thirty-two hours ago, Dr. Tenjou and her daughter, Kamina, were out celebrating Kamina's sixth birthday." His new assisstant handed them each a file folder.

"Dr. Tenjou and her daughter live in a small town. Population: six thousand three hundred forty-two." Hawk continued as the Alphas skimmed over the folders in their hands. "IPA is their pride and joy as it brings the town most of its income and business. The doctor is their star despite never being born there. When she moved there from unknown origins, she became their main point."

"And that is important because?" Ripcord motioned to continue.

"As you can see in her profile, Akira has three doctorettes, graduated from Princeton, and is only twenty-five years old. No law violation whatsoever, described as kind, sweet, open, peppy, and down right cheerful. A lot of people would describe her as a miniture supernova. Many people don't even understand why she works for the IPA, she's apparently not the violent type and strongly disapproves of any type of violence or fighting.

"That all changed on her daughter's birthday," Hawk sunk lower in his seat and rested his elbows on his desk. "She was seen chatting with a man—a complete stranger to the town; nobody had ever seen him before that night. They were seen talking for a few minutes before the doctor bolted out of the restaurant after slapping the man with her hand bag. The man was seen to chase her until she drove off with her daughter, past the speed limit, before the man simply disappeared."

"Attempted kidnapping isn't a concern of the Joes, unless it's an international problem, or threatens the world's national security or peace," Scarlett interjected.

Hawk eyed her wearily, before locking his gaze on Snake Eyes. "According to a witness' description, that man was…Storm Shadow."

"That can't be right," Heavy Duty protested, shaking his head vigorously.

"Snake Eyes handled Storm Shadow himself," Breaker added.

"His body was lost in the Artic Ocean," Scarlett interjected.

"Well, until we can confirm whether or not this kidnapper is Storm Shadow," Hawk sighed in frustration. "Until we can confirm this, the Alpha Team mission and main task is to watch after the doctor and her family."

"We're babysitting?" Ripcord said in complete disbelief.

* * *

**...**

"Kamina?" Akira looked at her daughter through the rear view mirror. Kamina's attention solely on the colouring book in her lap. They had swung by the mall earlier as it was Saturday, went shopping for clothes and toys—thus, the colouring book, ate at some random restaurant, then drove back to their house. Akira sighed when Kamina ignored her. "Kamina?"

"Mom?" Kamina glanced up.

"You know how you wanted to have a birthday party with your friends?" She asked parking.

"Yeah," the click of a seat belt being undone. "You said 'no', why?"

"Well, because our dinner was cut short last night—?"

"It was?" Kamina interrupted, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips puckering.

"Yes, it was,." _She dosen't remember…it's better like that. _Akira sucked in a sharp breath, hesitating. It was the least she could do. "I changed my mind…you can have your party."

"Really?!" Kamina squealed, leaping out of the car and doing her happy dance.

"What are you—on drugs or something?" Akira muttered to herself, locking the car. Their overnight bags were slung on her shoulder. "Yes, really."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Kamina ran around the front of the car and tackled her mother to the ground. Her arms wrapped aroun her mother's waist tightly as she snuggled into her mother's warmty.

"Kamina, get off me," Akira managed to say as polite as she could. "When do you want the party?"

"Today!" Kamina squeezed her mother's waist.

"Today?!" Akira swore she could hear someone laughing at her.

Just her luck.

First, it was beautiful Thursday evening—not to mention her daughter's birthday, ruined by an egotistical, super competitive, obseissive ninja in white. Second, she drove around town for three hours looking for any sign of Storm Shadow, only to find, what? Nothing! Then, she missed a day of work and an important meeting, got an angry call from her boss. And now that she got home she only had—what?! Six hours to plan a six year old's birthday party with about fifteen six year olds and their parents. Maybe God hated her.

"Yeah," Kamina beamed. "Today."

Akira wanted to slap herself. With a chair. Made of steel. Covered in spikes. Dipped in poison. And held by the Incredible Hulk. Why? You ask. Because, she could stand up to and slap a saidtic, powerful ninja but couldn't say a simple 'no' to a six year old.

"Sure," she managed to choke out before slamming her head repeatedly on the lawn. Dear God, she was going to be extremely busy for the next six hours.

* * *

**...**

The shrill sound of the doorbell rang through the glammed home. Garlands of silver and metallic blue stars lined the walls. Silver tinsel swirled around the stair's rail. Kamina bounced down said stairs dressed in an adorable navy blue dress with silvery accents that matched the decorations. Her chocolate hair bounced in ringlets held back by matching blue ribbons. She was even more adorable than before if possible.

"Coming!" She called out, skipping to the door with a huge smile.

"Kamina!" A boy with golden curls and bright blue eyes greeted.

"Jake!" Kamina squealed as they moved to hug each other. Jakes's parents stood behind the two chuckling at the cuteness. A beautiful brunette woman with blue eyes and golden haired man with green eyes. "You made it!"

"I didn't want to miss your party, Mimi!" Jake smiled.

Jake's mother smiled at her son and his adorable friend. "Are we late? We only recived the call about an hour ago."

Kamina beamed up at the kind woman. "No, Mrs. Andersen. Sorry about the call though, Mom agreed to the party just this morning and we had a lot to prepare…" she trailed off rambling. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Sorry if it was problem.

Mr. and Mrs. Andersen gushed mentally about her. She was so polite! It just added to her cuteness. "Not a problem, Kamina." Mr. Andersen smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"Is that the Andersens?" Akira's head popped out from the kitchen's doorway, a Hello Kitty apron tied around her waist. "Oh, hi! Julie, Andrew, Jake, come inside!"

"You've been busy," Mrs. Andersen, Julie, giggled.

"We stayed Thursday night at Jay's then we stayed over there Friday because of the 'incident' and only came back home today," Akira explained zipping though the kitchen. "We only started decoratinh, cooking and all that six hours ago—of course I've been busy!"

"Sorry," Julie apoligized, wincing at how much the woman had went theough and how much she had to work. How could she manage?

"Jake, why don't you and Mimi go to the back yard and play?" Andrew Andersen urged his son to the sliding glass door.

"'Kay, Dad!" The boy raced off with Kamina in tow. "Let's go Mimi!"

The couple walked into the kitchen and began to help Akira as muched as they could. "About the incident?" The couple asked in sync.

"What about it?" Akira groaned.

"The guy—what did he want?" Julie asked worriedly, placing a comforting arm around Akira's shoulders comfortingly.

Alira pursed her lips, pausing in the middle of cutting one spring rolls in half. Kamina had suggested them; thirty veggie, thirty meat. "He…was an old friend."

"Kamina's father?" Andrew asked, peeling a banana from the fruit basket.

Akira choked, her face morphing from shock to horror. "Ew! No. Hell no, he is not Kamina's father." She said firmly.

"Joking," Andrew muttered at his wife's glare and hand gesture that made him gulp in fear.

* * *

**...**

"Man," Ripcord complained looking at the moniter in front of him, his feet propped up on the highly advanced jet's dashboard. "I don't understand why we have to do this mission."

"Hawk probably trust us, that's all," Scarlett patted his shoulder.

"I feel like a babysitter," Ripcord grumbled looking up at her.

"But you're not actually making contact or in her home," Scarlett retorted. "Your in a highly advanced jet equipt with the most advanced technology the world can offer,. Relaxing, and just watching a moniter."

"That's my point!" Ripcord spun around to face her. "You only need one person to do this—like Breaker! He's the techie!"

"Hey!" Breaker complained from his seat.

"Rip's right though," Duke defended. "I know Storm Hadownis threat and all, but do we all hae to be here."

_"Damned hentai!" _The screen shouted. The Joes attention was redirected from a pending arguement to a furiously blushing Akira and a laughing man clad in all black with spiked, inky black hair and rare violet eyes.

_"Is that Japanese for handsome?" _The man asked with a mischievous smile.

Akira shook her head furiously, threatening to smash the stack of plates in her hand on the guy's head. _"No! You damned pervert! What are you sixteen? You're too young for me!"_

The guy looked hurt at being called a pervert. But his hand snaked its way around her waist and continued to sink lower until Akira's fingers slapped the wandering hand and pinched. Hard. She looked smug and satisified at his yelp of pain. _"I'm nineteen," _the guy corrected. _"I'm not too young for you. In fact, I think _you're _too young for _me_." _

"Damn," Duke muttered in amusement.

Ripcord's face was stuck on stupid; his jaw hanging and doing a pretty good impression of a fish.

Scarlett was glaring at the guy.

Heavy Duty was laughing so hard that he doubled over and fell out of his chair.

Breaker was chuckling and looked highly amused.

Snake Eyes—was well, Snake Eyes. Stayed silent and simply observed.

_"Look, Cameron," _Akira said placing the plates on the table._ "I know you're struggling from having a disease—and a very affecting one at that—called being horny. But can you stop being a man-whore for once, 'cause it's my daughter's party. Filled with six year olds, that are, frankly, more mature than your dumbass self."_

"Burn!" Ripcord laughed. Falling out of his chair and literally ROFLMAO'ed. He literally, fell on the floor and started to roll on the floor laughing his ass off. "Whew!" He cried wiping a tear from his eyes. "I like her!" He turned to Duke who was laughing so hard, that no sound came out.

"Me too," Scarlett smiled. From her observation, Akira seemed like a fairly intelligent and kind person but she did have claws. She only snapped at people when the agitated her greatly or threatened her. When people pushed at her, she didn't stumble, she stood her groundand pushed right back. Her smile widened when the perverted ninteen year old, Cameron, was left sputtering with a shocked expression and blush.

"You know," Breaker studied Akira. "I feel like I've seen her before."

"Well, she's techie, your a techie. You probably met her at some techie convention or something like that," Ripcord joked only to reprimended with a well aimed kick to his shoulder, courtesy of Scarlett. "Ow!" He complained, rubbing the offended appendage.

"Breaker's right though," Duke squinted. "I feel like I've seem her beofre—around the base."

"That's impossible," Heavy Duty cut in. "She isn't a Joe."

"Still," Breaker insisted. "I feel like I've seen her before, like in a picture or something."

"Snake," Scarlett said softly. "You've been with the Joes the longest; does she look like a former Joe?"

The only answer she recieved was complete silence. Scarlett was surprised. She was the closest to Snake Eyes out of the group—Hell, probably out of all the Joes! But he'd never been like this towrds her. His form was rigid like he was in the middle of a fight and he was completely focused on the screem—on Akira, more precisely.

"Uh," Ripcord groaned, hitting his head on the floor. "I still feel like I'm babysitting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3—_The Completed Incomplete Photo_**

_"Fuck!" _Ripcord laughed as Cameron winced in pain. Apparently, Akira had gotten fed up with his constant flirting and had managed to get the six year olds to accidently hit him where the sun dosen't shine.

Akira herself was laughing with tears of joy escaping her hazel eyes. And she wasn't the only one, all the adults—twenty-eight of them—were also laughing or video-taping his pain and reaction. The only upset and stern looking ones were the seventeen six year olds. _"Bad Cameron!" _A little girl with the same violet eyes scolded, wagging his finger in the sprawled, older boy's face. _"You not suppose to say bad words! You said a bad word! Bad Cameron, bad Cameron! You not allowed to say the 'F' bad word!" _The little girl grumped, placing several well aimed kicks to Cameron's stomach.

"Never mind," Ripcord choked. "This is better than Bad Boys!"

_"Don't worry, Naomi,"_ Akira bent down to face look at the little girl, eye to eye. A silver glint flashing. _"I'll handle your big brother, 'kay?"_

"Wait," Breaker said, freezing the video feed.

"What?" Heavy Duty asked with crossed arms.

"Look at this," he said, zooming in on the silver glint.

"So?" Duke snorted. "It's probably some necklace."

Breaker ignored him and began running the image through several filters. It only took a few seconds before they could make out a clear picture. "Are those," Ripcord squinted, moving closer. "Dog tags?"

"Yeah—well dog tag, single not plural," Breaker replied, uploading the picture to his tablet.

Stepping away from the moniter, he took off his glasses and ran the image through several more filters. "Huh," he huffed, plopping into a chair. "Never mind, it's a bust."

"What is though?" Duke whined. He had stopped their only entertainment to look at some necklace or dogtags—whatever! He wanted to know what they were.

"Ripcord's right," Breaker answered. "It's a dog tag, it has a symbol on it."

"Well, what does the symbol mean?" Scarlett prodded.

"The dog tag is probably a stylish charm," Breaker replied, not really answering the question. "The symbol is the Japanese kanji for love."

"An admirer?" Duke guessed.

"A lover more likely," Scarlett nodded. "Or someone close to her: she wouldn't wear it unless it has sime value or someone special gave it to her."

_"Joes!" _The general's voice called. His face overtook the frozen image on the monitor's screen.

"General," Heavy Duty greeted.

_"Any news?"_ He asked.

"No, sir," Heavy Duty replied. "All we have so far is that many of things you said were true and a decorational dog tag that she wears."

_"And does this have any importance to our search for Storm Shadow or why he wanted her?"_

"No, sir," Duke answered this time, his head hung low. "Although, I do believe that Akira called Storm Shadow a 'friend'."

_"Snake Eyes?" _The general's virtual self looked at the ninja, knowing his past with the white ninja. _"Do you recognize her?"_

Snake Eyes stayed silent, as if debating whether or not to tell Hawk something important. Slowly, his hand reached his utility belt. His fingers hooked under and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it revealing a torn photo with some writing on it.

"That's the necklace!" Breaker excalimed looking over Snake's shoulder.

"Let me see," Ripcord said peering at the picture.

His eyes widened a bit. It appeared to be the same necklace. Except on a diffrent person. Instead of Akira a military girl stood with her arm wrapped around Stone's right shoulder. Her hair was shorter, only going to her jaw line. Her face was stone cold except for the small, forced smile on her lips. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. She did looked like Akira but at the same time didn't. The photo's left side was ripped and Akira was missing an arm in the photo.

"_**Lady Red, Sergeant** **Stone**_," He read the elegant script written at the bottom of the photo.

_"Lady Red?"_ Stone asked surprised, popping up behind the general. _"Are you sure?"_

"That's what it says," Ripcord replied studying the picture.

"Do you know who she is?" Scarlett asked, glancing at the picture. She and Stone seemed very friendly, maybe he gave her the neckless?

_"Lady Red was one of the_ best _Joes ever." _Hawk emphasized the word 'best'. _"Absolute genius in both in the field and office. This August marks the seventh year of her being missing. She was on leave for the month of August after being released from the infirmary with severe laserations, breaks and fractures, a concussion and major bruising in the internal organs after disobeying orders and going on a solo mission."_

"Wouldn't she have besn discharged?" Scarlett's brows furrowed.

_"In a normal case yes, but she did it to save her father," _Hawk explained.

"Why do you have that photo, Snake?" Breaker turned to his team mate. A little hurt he didn't back him up whem he said Akira seemed familar.

_"Snake Eyes and Red were a duo," _Hawk explained. _"And childhood friends, very good friends. Red had declined the offer of becoming a Joe several times only to join when Snake did."_

"You must have been the best of friends," Scarlett commented quietly. Seeing her team mate in a new light. She could feel his pain as they were talking about her. It hurt him badly when she disappeared.

"Hawk," Ripcord narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you were only asked once to become a Joe?"

_"Another acception,"_ Hawk chuckled. _"Her skill was unparalleled."_

"They look the same," Scarlett's brows furrowed. "But from what you said, they seem to act very diffrently."

Hawk shrugged. _"People change. Look Alpha Team if this really is Lady Red, then you have your motive; she's free game. And now that she has a daughter—"_

"—They could use her daughter as a bribery tool for Akasha to work for them." Breaker finished gravely. "But there is a possibilty that Akira is not Akasha."

_"True,"_ Stone nodded._ "But that dog tag was specially designed for her and was a present from Snake Eyes."_

Scarlett wasn't the only one to see Snake Eyes visibly stiffen. His form was rigid and uneasy. This was a sore subject for him.

"That's not the point," Scarlett was the first one to be broken from her trance. "What if isn't Akasha?"

_"Either Akira killed Akasha—which is unlikely," _Stone answered. _"Or Akasha either gave it away or left it somewhere and Akira found it, which is again; unlikely."_

"Well this is exciting," Ripcord noted sarcastically.

* * *

**…**

"Bye!" Kamina waved the Andersens off as they took off around the curb.

Akira plopped down on the couch, energy utterly spent and exhausted. "Party. Bad, very bad idea. Never again," she groaned, her head cradled in arms. "Go to bed, Kamina," Akira glanced at the oven's clock. "Way past you're bedtime."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Kamina whined stomping her foot. Her lower lip quivered in a pout.

"It may be your birthday," Akira lazily threw herself off the couch and dragged Kamina up the stairs. "But you'll neer grow staying up all night; you'll be a midget forever!"

"I'm not a midget!" Kamina protested.

"Go to sleep!" Akira shrieked wildly, slamming the bedroom's door shut. "God, help me."

Akira moved to the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard she made herself a well-deserved cup of hot chocolate. She really did deserved it. She had worked six hours to create a perfect birthday party and now her house was trashed; turned inside out. She felt like sleeping a hundred years and even then, she would need at least anouther thousand to fully recover.

She heaved a breath and dragged herself to sit back down at the couch. Her feet propped up on the arm. "If only that asshole never left me…" her eyes softened. "…Then it wouldn't be like this…Kamina would have a father and I…I wouldn't be so miserable and alone." She sighed and sat up. "Things would have been diffrent—much more diffrent."

Narrowing her eyes, her hand whipped out and threw the mug at tye far wall. It shattered on impact. Leaving nasty jagged peices of the once mug and specks of the wall's paint to fall to the ground. "Why can't I ever stop loving you?!" She screamed up at the ceiling.

She felt miserable. She felt useless. And she knew there was someone or something watching her right now—probably enjoying her misery. "Why?" She cursed at the cieling. "Why? Why?! Why?!" She cried. Unshed tears of pent up agonu and sadness finally showing themselves. She had reached her breaking point. "Why?" She sobbed miserably ripping the necklace from around her neck. She could feel her the pain sear and tear her skin. It felt beeter than what she felt inside. A black hole eating her, a gaping hole only growing bigger and bigger.

A soft thud on the grass broke her from her misery. The years stopped and her face hardened. "Who's there?" She called out, opening the front door. A black blur caught her attention and her eyes widened. Shit.

She backed up slowly from the open dorr and robotically locked it. Knowing full well who was now in her house, but she didn't want to admit it. As long as she was Akira Tenjou she was Akira Tenjou. No one would be able to change that.

* * *

**... **

"Akira," Scarlett asked softly, clasping the mother's hand in her own. She sat across from the doctor at the dining table, sureounded by her fellow Joes. "How do you know Storm Shadow?"

"Tommy?" She asked, a smile on her face. She looked thoughtful. "I'm ahamed to admit it, I use to work for MARS. I left when Kamina was a year old."

"And?" She gestured to continue.

"I left when I found out what they were going to use my reasearch for." She answered, twindling her fingers.

"She's not lying," Breaker murmured to Heavy Duty and Duke.

"Then what about the necklace?" Ripcord interjected quietly.

"Well, from what Stone told us, she either is Akasha or murdered her—"

"You know I cane hear you guys, right?" Akira told them with a raised a brow. Duke coughed embarassed while the others took a great deal of interest in their clothes. "I don't remember where I got the necklace, alright?" Akira was offended at their accusation. She could never kill someone. "If this is a military investagation about Storm Shadow's where abouts, then you have the wrong person."

"You were seen talking to him," Duke reminded.

"He was threatening me," Akira defended. "MARS I guess has always had it out for me since I left."

"Any reason why?" Breaker pressed.

"As probably already know, I'm a scientist. I work in creating highly advanced weaponry and technology," she pointed out the obvious. "When I left…I destoryed all my work and research. Leaving them with nothing."

"Wht about your relationship with Storm Shadow?" Scarlett's eyes narrowed at the other woman's flinch.

"If you think he's the father of my daughter," she shivered in horror. "Then you couldn't be more wrong. I don't know. I guess we just connected working closely together and our Japanese heritage."

"How close?" Ripcord grinnned cockily, which rewarded him with an elbow to his ribs.

"James asked him to watch over me closely, probably because my research was what was going to out MARS at the top." Akira responded.

"That's it!" Heavy Duty slammed his hands down on the table making everyone—except Snake Eyes—flinch. "What do you know about Akasha Chikawa?"

"Who?" Akira gave them all a questiong stare. "I don't know an Akasha Chikawa."

"You were wearing her specially made dog tag necklace," Heavy Duty countered.

"I told you: I don't remember where I got this necklace," Akira almost growled.

"You're lying," Breaker gritted annoyed.

"Prove. It," Akira challenged.

A black gloved hand slammed down on the table. Akira swiveled and turned to look at the hand's owner. The Joes mysterious ninja. "What is this?" Her brows furrowed, slipping the photo from under his hand and examining it, her eyes widened.

"That's you, isn't it," Duke finalized.

Akira turned to them with emotionally wold eyes. Her focus was divided from Snake Eyss to the photo to the necklace. Her eyes closed and her fingertips traveled upwards and runned the side oh her temples. A migraine forming and pounding against her skull.

"That is you," Scarlett pressed, coaxing a reaction from the already peeved doctor.

Wordlessly, Akira stood up and plucked a picture frame from one of the side tables and sat it bcak down on the table. Duke and Ripcord exchanged curious looks. Flipping the frame to face photo down. Taped to the back of the other photo was a smaller piece or ripped paper.

Sliding Snake Eyes' photo towards her she unfolded her own ripped piece of paper.

It was a picture of Snake Eyes, a pale arm slung aross his left shoulder. His arms were crossed and was as mysterious as ever. The arm recached to about the shoulder beofre it cut off by the jagged rip. Moving the two pieces together, the rest of the team realized that the two pieces fit perfectly together an completed the script written at the bottom: **Lady Red, Sergeant Stone and Snake Eyes**.

She turned toweds Snake Eyes, who in turned stared at her. She smiled sadly. "You kept the photo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4—_Little Sweet Things__  
_**

Silence.

It was thick in the air and no one dared break the intensity. Snake Eyes and Akira—Akasha, stared at each other. Hazel eyes searched the mask that lay a top a stunned face that she knew was there. And for the first time in long time, she was cold, emotionless. Like metal, hard and lifeless, the perfect tool.

Slowly, Snake Eyes nodded his head, his form stiff and rigid. The aura that rolled off him was cold and hateful, disguising what he truly felt. He was finally admitting it to himself for the first time in almost seven years.

He…had missed her.

Akasha sighed, her eyes hardening. "I'll be the first one to admit it…" she closed her eyes. Her fingers curled into tight fists, her knuckles whitening at the strain. But the next thing she did was completely unexpected and uncalled for. She hugged him. She threw her arms around his stiff form and hugged him tightly. Like a drowning person to life preserver. "I missed you, Snake…"

"Now this just adorable," Ripcord snickered quietly. Scarlett smiled at the two, maybe they were more than friends—but she wasn't about to admit that right now. So she did the logical thing, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I heard that," Akasha said a little threateningly, her eyes shut tightly. "Just because I'm mother now, dosen't mean my sense have deteriated. I've spent a better part of my life honing my sense and expanding them."

Ripcord laughed nervously as her hazel orbs were revealed and were as hard as steel but twinkled maliciously. "Yeah…" She smirked at his nervousness.

She pulled back to look at Snake Eyes. "So," she nodded towards the others. "Hawk picked them?"

"How do you know about that?" Breaker asked suspiciously. Hawk had become the leader of the Joes only four years prior.

She shrugged innocently, her arms still wrapped around Snake Eyes' neck. "I have my ways." She smiled deviously, her eyes glinting with an almost feral gleam.

Duke couldn't stop at the shivers that rushed up his spine. He grimaced inwardly. _How the Hell could Snake Eyes stand being so close to her? _She gave him shivers when she smiled like that.

She giggled at Duke's indiscreet shiver. It was fun to toy with newbies every once in a while. "Newbie?" She asked with a half smile.

Duke snorted, obviously offended. "If you call saving the world from a full scale nanomite war, 'newbie' work."

Akasha blinked amused, cutting a look at Snake Eyes. "I like you," she untangled herself from her childhood friend. "You have spunk." She said fondly, leaning towards Duke, before turning to Ripcord. "You're his best friend right? I've heard about you two—Wallace Weems and Conrad Hauser, right? The two idiots that ended up losing dangerous nanomite missiles to the darker half of MARS?" She smiled bitterly. "Right?"

Ripcord and Duke exchanged nervous looks. _How did she know? _They thought simuetaneously. Ripcord scratched the back of his head, his eyes shifting from the ground to the overly happy mother. "Well, we aren't idiots, because technically it wasn't our fault. We were ambushed and—"

"Ambushed?" Akasha said a little to sweetly. "Well you poor dears, I mean you claim to be the best protection possible and yet, with all the fire power and forces you had that night, you still lost the warheads."

Scarlett snickered, she was good.

Duke cut her a warning look which she blatantly ignored. "A lot of good men died that night—"

"Oh, I know," Akasha interrupted. "But what I'm pointing out is that these four—which your numbers that night more than doubled—took care of most of the opposing forces, while you guys were knocked flat on your sorry asses. Shown up by a military group which frankly, outranks you guys in skill and intellect in every single way." By now she was an inch in front of both Ripcord and Duke, her face dead serious.

"Hey!" Ripcord muttered, feeling unmanly being insulted like that. "We still saved the world from the nanomites."

"Yes," Akasha agreed, stepping back. "But that all that drama could've been easily prevented if you actually lived up to the standards that you believe you measure to." She shrugged, her eyes the slightest hint apologetic. "Besides, you were actually amending the stupid, idiotic mistake that you guys made—and chasing after a girl that dumped your sorry hide," she looked pointedly at Duke.

Breaker whistled lowly under his breath. "She's good," he whispered to Heavy Duty who was shaking from laughter. "I think this is the fastest that Ripcord shut up."

"I can still hear you," Akasha commented, without looking at the two. She smiled coyly at the two newest Joes. "Being A Joe dosen't dictate that you've completed some great feat, that very few can achieve—being a Joe dictates that as a Joe, you do everything within your power to protect the life of all the world, the nations, the people, the—"

"Says the one that abandoned her duty," Duke hissed lowly.

Akasha's eyes hardened. She laughed bitterly. "I had responsibilties as a Joe—expectations, I didn't complete them." She looked down. "I take that very seriously being raised in a family like mine. I wasn't fit for the position. So if you're going to gloat about being Joe because you forcibly became Joes after only playing a small part in the nanomite wars," she turned her back on the two. "Then you can shove it up yiur asses and get out."

"God," Heavy Duty was straight faced. "She's harsh."

"I heard that," Akasha reminded, one hand on the stair's railway. "It's almost midnight: either go back to Joes head quearters and report that yes, I am the missing Joe, Akasha Chikwaw and leave my family alone. Or make yourselves comfortable and wait for me to be in the mood to talk to you guys again."

Scarlett looked amused at the faint blush on Duke's and Ripcord's cheeks. They gaped at her disappearing form as she ascended the steps and around the corner. "I seriously like her."

"Yeah, because you're just as cold," Breaker muttered.

"I think she's bipolar," Duke studied the spot where she was standing before. "One minute she was happy that she saw Snake, the next she's all up in my face." He complained.

"You insulted her," Heavy Duty chided.

"She insulted us!" Duk and Ripcord yelled in sync.

"She's right though," Breaker chirped. "You did force your way into our ranks."

"Hey!" Ripcord protested.

"Where did Snake Eyes go?" Scarlett asked, noticing their silent companion's absence. _Damn, he's quiet._

* * *

**...**

Akasha—Akira, walked into Kamina dark room, sighing heavily. How much longer could she put up this façade? Just that afternoon, she snapped at Cameron—the annoying pervert he was—like how she would back when she was younger. She convinced herself that she'd change, but had she really?

Had she really suppressed all her former ties and memories from surfacing?

No, she hadn't. Storm Shadow amd the Joes were proof of that. She had to sever all ties. But could she?

She let out a long held breath. She was exhausted and now had to put up with her irritating past. "Kuso," she swore in Japanese. "Can this day get any more complicated?" She groaned, sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed.

_Oh, that's right._

She gave up her former life for Kamina. And she could—and would, sever all ties with the past to protect Kamina. Kamina was the only thingshe cared about and loved with all her heart.

Akasha was broken from her thoughts when Kamina whimpered in her sleep and thrashed a bit. "Shh," she murmured to her daughter. Snuggling closer to Kamina's small frame, wrapping her arms gently around her and pulling her close. "Mommy's here."

"Mommy…" Kamina whimpered, snuggling into her mother's warmth.

Kamina did this every night at exactly midnight. She would whimper and thrash in her sleep, talking nonsense. And the only solution seemed to be that she needed to be cuddled.

Opening her eyes, Akasha scanned the room for the other familiar prescense she felt. A dark silhouette stood behind her turned back. She could feel their warmth.

"I'm not going to apologize," she hissed at the figure. Switching positions with Kamina, so that Kamina now faced the figure and Akasha's back was to the wall. "They're insolent, prideful and downright annoying!"

Snake Eyes raised a brow behind his mask at Akasha's reasoning. It seemed like becomeing a mother not only softened her icy demeanor but also made her more childish. _Perfect._ He thought sarcastically.

He watched as she continued to mutter all the 'polite' curses and cradle the small girl in her arms. His eyes softened in rememberance, she always had a weakness for the sweet, little things. He watched in curiousity as she fondled over the little girl as she slept.

When Kamina would move, Akasha would adjust to accomadate her. It was adorable, really. That Akasha could change so drastically in almost seven years. Well, seven years was a enough time to change.

Kamina stirred slightly, Snake Eyes tensed. Kamina faced him now amd could make out her features.

She was tiny, with rounded cheeks and a cute button nose. But what struck him the most was that he looked a lot like Akasha when she was that age, a miniture version of her mother. In the dark, he could make out dark hair, but not as dark as Akasha's with a very slight wave.

"She's adorable, isn't she," Akasha wove her fingers into her daughter's soft locks. She looked up at Snake Eyes and beamed at his nod. "She's exactly how I imagined her to look like…" she whispered softly.

Snake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She has my face…her father's hair and eyes…" she explained._ If you only knew…_

Snake Eyes watched her carefully, unsure of what to do when he saw the faint glimmer of silvery tears dot her eyes. She hastily rubbed at them and sat up abruptly, dropping Kamina in the process.

He stepped forward when she rolled closer towards him. Only, her arm fell off the bed and she snored softly. Gently, he placed the tiny girl's arm over her body and watched iamused as she snuggled into her fuzzy blanket.

"Oh," Akasha gushed, clasping her hands together. "She's so adorable!"


End file.
